The Legend of Goten
by MrSubway2
Summary: Finally, after being dissed in GT, Goten gets the respect he deserves. A rewriting of the end of the Buu saga.


There are many injustices in this world, and we rarely have the opportunity to correct them. However, in this fanfic, one injustice will be undone.  
  
Goten is by far my favorite character. The kid is adorable, and had the potential, I believe, to surpass everyone. However, in GT, he was basically ruined. If Toriyama had written it, I suspect this wouldn't have happened. But, alas, Goten became a supporting character. Well, not in this writer's fic. In this fic, Goten not only becomes a hero, but reaches a level of power never thought possible. I had wanted to write this awhile ago, but I needed to see some of the Buu saga to get to know Goten better. This fic is basically a rewriting of DBZ from the moment Buu returns after pretending to blow himself up after Mystic Gohan kicked his butt. After that point, everything is different. So, Goten little buddy, it's time for you to get your props!  
  
"The Legend of Goten"  
  
Gohan, Mr. Satan, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten and Dende all watched in horror as they saw Majin Buu flying towards them from the distance. Gohan had suspected Buu was faking death all along. He wasn't really worried though, as he felt he had the power to beat Buu easily. Buu landed, and Mr. Satan began trying to make the pink monster remember a time when he was gentle, and had learned kindness. Alas, this Majin Buu knew only even, and he just laughed in Satan's face. Buu then challenged not Gohan, but Gotenks to a fight! Gohan suspected Buu was up to something. "There is no way that is going to happen," Gohan said. You're fighting me, remember?" Buu looked at Trunks and Goten and began to taunt them. "Come on, boys," Buu said. "You weren't afraid before, but now that this guy is here you're cowards all of a sudden. Don't tell me you're afraid to fight me!" Trunks and Goten looked at both their mothers' killer with hatred. "We'll fight you, Buu, if that's what you really want," Trunks said. The boys stepped apart to prepare to fuse, but just then Gohan flew at Buu and landed a hard punch to the jaw. Buu's face distorted in pain. Gohan then began to pummel Buu with lefts and rights, toppling the big monster. Piccolo ran over and separated Goten and Trunks before they could fuse. "Let Gohan handle it," Piccolo said. "You two have done well, but Gohan is much stronger now. You would only get in the way." Deep down, the boys know Piccolo was right. He was wise and had been in enough fights to know what he was talking about. Everyone looked on as Gohan kept beating Buu unmercifully.  
  
Buu was on the floor bruised and battered. Gohan looked down at him in disgust, and prepared to hit him again. All of a sudden, Buu began to laugh. Gohan didn't know what to think of it. Perhaps Buu had gone even more insane. While Gohan was watching, Buu suddenly moved at super speed catching Gohan off guard. He flew across the plain and the next thing Gohan knew, Buu had grabbed Goten and lifted him up by the throat! Gohan screamed and ran towards Buu. "Wait!" Buu said. "Even you're not fast enough to stop me, Gohan. I'll kill him right in front of you. Even if you destroy me then, the pain I will cause you will be worth it." Goten coughed and wriggled as Buu squeezed his throat. "Gohan!" Piccolo yelled. "Attack! Even if he kills Goten, we can wish him back!" But, Gohan couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bear to watch his little brother suffer, even if he could be brought back. Buu, still holding Goten, looked at Gohan and laughed. "Your love is your only weakness, boy." Gohan clenched his fists in anger. He couldn't believe he had screwed up so completely. "What do you want, Buu?" Gohan said between his teeth. "Nothing," Buu said. "Just stand there one second." The next thing Gohan knew, I pink slime shot off of Buu's body and enveloped him. Gohan struggled, but couldn't get free! The slim pulled him towards Majin Buu. Goten began to cry "stop!" as Buu pulled Gohan closer. Finally, Gohan was pulled into Buu's body. Buu dropped Goten and began to scream. The entire valley filled with a purple light as Buu transformed, merging himself with Gohan. When the light faded, Buu was standing there, looking much meaner and more powerful. He laughed at the remaining fighters. "You are all gullible fools!" Buu said. "It's so easy tricking you. You had a real chance to destroy me, but now you blew it." "Where's Gohan?" cried Goten. Buu tapped his chest. "He's part of me now, boy."  
  
Goku and the Ki's watched all this horror from Ki's world. Goku knew that all hope had been lost. His son was gone, and there was nothing he could do. "Damnit!" Goku screamed. "It can't end this way! It can't!" "I'm afraid there isn't much else we can do, Goku," Supreme Ki said. "I'm afraid the Earth is doomed."  
  
Back on Earth, Piccolo looked at the new Majin Buu in horror. He knew Buu's power was now greater than anything anyone had ever seen. Gohan's power had made him incredibly strong. Gotten stood there, crying. Everyone he loved was gone now. His mother and father and brother. There was no one left. Trunks walked over to Goten as Buu was laughing and put an arm around him. "It's okay," Trunks said. "I know how you feel. We'll think of something." Trunks knew Goten was not as mature as himself, and tried to comfort him. Goten stopped crying and began to feel ashamed of himself. Trunks had, after all, lost everyone he loved, too. "Look," Trunks began. "Let's fuse. It's our only chance. Let's avenge Gohan and all the others once and for all." Buu was still laughing. He had apparently snapped, even more! "It's not going to work!" Piccolo said. "He's too powerful now!" Dende and Satan looked on too horrified to say anything. "We have to try!" Goten said. "Yeah!" said Trunks. "Let's do it!" The boys stepped apart to prepare for the dance. "FU- SI." Just then, Buu materialized out of nowhere and grabbed Trunks by the neck. In the same motion, he kicked Goten who flew across the valley. Buu lifted up Trunks by the throat and stared at him. "Buu no!!! Please!!!!" Piccolo begged. Buu reared back his fist and punched Trunks in the chest. Piccolo, Dende, and Satan clenched their eyes shut at the sound of bones being shattered. Trunks screamed and began to violently cough up blood. "Time to kill," Buu said, and lifted Trunks up and slammed his head into the rocks. On Ki world, Goku grabbed his head and screamed, tears running down his face. He had never seen anything so horrible. He had never seen a child brutalized that way. On Earth, Trunks was on the ground, gurgling. Piccolo ran over, and saw immediately that Trunks was dying. He was injured too badly. Dende tried to run over and heal Trunks, but Buu blocked his path. Goten, who had recovered, flew over not knowing what had happened. When he saw Trunks, he ran over and pushed Piccolo aside. He held Trunks' head in his arms and began to cry. "You can't die, Trunks! You can't! You're my only friend! You're the only person I have left!" Trunks opened his eyes and smiled. "I screwed up," he said. "S..s..sorry." "Please," Goten kept screaming. "Don't die! I love you, Trunks! You're my best friend!" Trunks reached out and grabbed Goten's hand. He began to cry, too. "I don't want to die, but at least I'll see my mom and dad again. I'll tell Goku and Chi Chi that you send your love." "I don't care about that!" Goten wailed. "I don't want you to die!" Satan, Piccolo and Dende were crying now, too. To their amazement, Buu was still laughing. He just didn't care. He was pure evil. "Hey, it'll be okay," Trunks said. "Piccolo will think of something. He always does. It's..too..late..for..for me." With his last ounce of strength, Trunks' squeezed Goten's hand harder. He said one final sentence. "I love you too, brother," and then he died.  
  
Goten began to scream. "Trunks!! Trunks!!" But in his heart, he knew his friend was gone. Goten put Trunks' head down gently, and buried his face in his hands and cried. He cried non-stop for minutes, with Piccolo and the others looking on, and Buu still laughing. Suddenly, Goten looked over at Buu. He looked at the being that had killed every single person he cared about. He looked at Buu, and an emotion filled his heart. One he never really knew before and didn't understand. Hate. "You," Goten said. "You killed them all." Buu kept laughing. Goten clenched his fists and looked up at the heavens with tears in his eyes. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!!!!" And then, Goten began to power up into a super saijin. Buu looked at Goten and smiled. Suddenly, there was and explosion as Goten crossed over to Super Saijin 2. Piccolo looked on in amazement, as Goten had never gone that far alone before. Then, with a scream and an explosion of yellow light, Goten became a super saijin 3! Piccolo could not believe his eyes, as he didn't understand how Goten could do that without being fused with Trunks. He also knew, however, that Super Saijin 3 wouldn't be enough to stop Buu. Goten looked over at Buu again, and his green eyes glowed bright. Then, to the shock of Piccolo and Goku watching from Ki's planet, Goten began screaming again! Suddenly, the Earth's sky darkened, lightning flashed. For miles around, the seas overflowed their banks, and the Earth shook violently. Buu stopped laughing now. Even Ki's planet began to shake. "That's, impossible!" Supreme Ki said. Old Ki looked up from his book, as even he had never felt anything like this. As everyone watched, Goten seemed to explode into golden light. So bright was it, that Piccolo couldn't even see him anymore. Then, suddenly, everything stopped. The sky cleared. The Earth stopped shaking, and the light disappeared. There, stood Goten, perfectly normal! Piccolo didn't understand. He assumed he had just witnessed some kind of super temper tantrum or something, and that Goten's power had worn out. Upon closer inspection, however, Piccolo saw that the pupils of Goten's eyes were bright orange. Other than that, he looked exactly like he always had. Goten turned and looked at Trunks, silently. Then, he turned his head and looked over into the distance. He squinted his eyes and the ground exploded! When the dust cleared, there was a huge hole. Goten gently picked up Trunks, and carried him over to the hole he had made. He placed Trunks into it, stared at him for a moment, and then covered it up quickly. Piccolo and Goku still didn't understand what was going on, but there was a strange power coming from Goten. It didn't feel that strong, it was just.strange. Goten then turned and looked at Buu. He walked over to him, slowly, methodically. In a few moments he was standing right in front of Buu, looking up at him. Buu laughed. "So," Buu began, "you think you even have a chance? HA HA! Give me a break! You and your friend together couldn't beat me, and you think you can do it alone?" Buu stuck his tongue out at Goten. Piccolo was amazed and frightened by Goten for one reason. Piccolo felt no fear in Goten. Even the angriest warrior had some fear in battle that could be sensed. There simply was no way to stop it. What Piccolo felt was not natural. Piccolo saw before him a child with no fear whatsoever. In fact, Piccolo sensed no emotion from Goten at all. Then, with speed so fast that there is no way to humanly measure it, Goten reared back and punched Buu in the stomach. Piccolo, Dendi and Satan covered their ears in pain. So powerful was this punch that the mere sound was deafening. It echoed throughout the empty planet sending shock waves from shore to shore. Buu hunched over, clutching his stomach. He spat out smoke and purple slime. He had felt pain before, when Gohan was beating him, but never like this. Buu staggered back, and stared at Goten, wide-eyed. Piccolo just stood there, has mouth wide open. He had never felt anything like that in his life. Goku clutched Ki's crystal ball in amazement, and even Old Ki stood in shock and terror. For the Z fighters had felt a power unlike anything they had ever felt before. Goku looked at his son, and realized that something had happened. Something amazing. Something terrible. Goten wasn't a super saijin. No one knew what he was, but one thing was for certain. Goku knew, even with just that one punch, that Buu had better say his prayers. 


End file.
